The present invention relates to a stud link for a tire chain, especially a tire protection chain, and includes a plate-like link body that has a tire contact surface and a wearing surface, with the link body having at least one attachment hole for a chain link that is to be connected, and at least one central wearing element and two other wearing elements, one on each side of the central wearing element, with the wearing elements, which are preferably wearing studs, being disposed one after the other in a longitudinal direction of the stud Link.
With one known stud link of this general type (German Gebrauchsmuster 69 37 715), the two other wearing elements have approximately the same width as does the remainder of the link body, while the central wearing element projects outwardly beyond the two side faces of the link body. Although this heretofore known stud link has very good traction, its service life is relatively short.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody a stud link of this general type in such a way that it has not only good traction but also a great resistance to wear.